


EXPOSED™

by heyheyjessica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, chenle doesnt understand some sayings but its cute, donghyuck cant type for shit, except for renjun ofc, jaemin is done with everybodys shit, jisung is such a meme someone stop him, mark thinking he's bi but come on a circle is straighter than him, oblivious people, renjun is savage, that most mainstream shit there is, the same old chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyjessica/pseuds/heyheyjessica
Summary: jenono: hyuck can you be anymore thirsty than thischinese kingling: he is the epitome of thirstyhyuckluck: epihwatdolphinle: i think it means when a dangerous disease is spreading in an areachinese kingling: ...chinese kingling: chenle that is an epidemichyuckluck: we totalyy knewq thjatchinese kingling: im surrounded by idiotsIn which Renjun is surrounded by morons who are madly in love with each other.





	1. 63 weeks old facebook post

**Author's Note:**

> hyuckluck: YALL  
> hyuckluck: I FUCKING FCUKED UP  
> hyuckluck: BURY ME IN GOLD PLS
> 
> jenono: why gold man
> 
> hyuckluck: bicth are you saying that i  
> hyuckluck: the almighty donghyuck  
> hyuckluck: don't deserve gold
> 
> jenono: yes thats exactly what i'm saying
> 
> hyuckluck: fuck yuo

_hyuckluck: donghyuck/haechan_

_jenono: jeno_

_chinese kingling: renjun_

_dolphinle: chenle_

 

 

 

**[GROUP CHAT: markhyuck is the meaning of lifeu]**

  

 

**hyuckluck:** im dead

**hyuckluck:** u will miss me bc i poofed away from this planet

 

**jenono:** who said we’ll miss you

 

**hyuckluck:** i aint got time for u

**hyuckluck:** go finish ur jaemin shrine

 

**jenono:**????????????

**jenono:** i dont deserve this disrespect

**jenono:** aND ITS NOT A SHRINE 

 

**chinese kingling** : you deserve exactly what you got

 

**jenono:**????????????

 

**hyuckluck** : OOEOHOHOHEOEHOEHO 

**hyuckluck:** SHUT DOWN

**hyuckluck:** sOn yOu goT FLamEd

 

**chinese kingling:** shut up hyuck

 

**hyuckluck:**???????? 

**hyuckluck:** the disrespect

 

**dolphinle:** renjun is so good at shutting you guys up :’)

 

**chinese kingling:** ❤️

 

**dolphinle:** ❤️

 

**hyuckluck:** chenle pls explain why renjun is so nice to u but so savage 2wards us

 

**chinese kingling:** maybe bc you type like a dog on drugs

 

**jenono:** DAAAYUUMUMMUUM SOOOOOOOOON

 

**hyuckluck:** i DonT DesERvE THis diSrEspEct 

 

**chinese kingling:** stop changing the subject

**chinese kingling:** tell us why you’re dying 

 

**dolphinle:** ^

 

**jenono:** ^

**hyuckluck:** YALL 

**hyuckluck:** I FUCKING FCUKED UP

**hyuckluck:** BURY ME IN GOLD PLS

 

**jenono:** why gold man

 

**hyuckluck:** bicth are you saying that i 

**hyuckluck:** the almighty donghyuck

**hyuckluck:** don't deserve gold

 

**jenono:** yes thats exactly what i'm saying

 

**hyuckluck:** fuck yuo

 

**chinese kingling:** can you please stop changing the subject

 

**hyuckluck:** rihgt

**hyuckluck:** leggo back to my death

**hyuckluck:** so like the sochial person i am

 

**dolphinle:** you cant even spell social

 

**hyuckluck:** U CHINESE

**hyuckluck:** HWAAT DO U EVEN KNOW

 

**jenono:** hes right tho

 

**hyuckluck** : did i ask u anything shiba inu

 

**chinese kingling:** GUYs

 

**hyuckluck:** rIGht LEGGo bAcK

**hyuckluck** : like i said im very social

**hyuckluck:** social af

**hyuckluck:** so i was on my social media bc social person here

 

**dolphinle:** we get it you are v social

**dolphinle:** get to the point ye

 

**hyuckluck:** rightright

**hyuckluck:** so i was scrolling 

**hyuckluck:** and i’ve 

**hyuckluck:** maybe

**hyuckluck:** perhaps

**hyuckluck:** perchance

**hyuckluck:** possibly

 

**chinese kingling:** HYUCK ISTG

 

**jenono:** DUDE GET TO TH E POINT I DONT HAVE tIME

 

**dolphinle:** are you this busy then

**dolphinle:** what are your plans young man

**dolphinle:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**jenono:** im older than you

 

**dolphinle:** thats notthe point

 

**chinese kingling:** STOP

**chinese kingling:** AND HYUCK CONTINUE

**chinese kingling:** IF YOU BEAT AROUND THE BUSH ONCE MORE I WILL STRANGLE YOU

 

**dolphinle:** why would he be beating a bush he is dying

 

**chinese kingling:** iM DONE WITH YOU GUYS 

**chinese kingling:** BYE

 

**jenono:** its a saying dude

**jenono:** look it up

 

**hyuckluck:** OKAY FINE

**hyuckluck:** I LIKED A 63 WEEK OLD PHOTO OF MARK

 

**jenono:** haha fuk dude 

**jenono:** you ded

 

**dolphinle:** i cant believe that the master has finally failed

**dolphinle:** and its happening right in front of my eyes

**dolphinle:** i love it

 

**chinese kingling:** hyuck, calm down

**chinese kingling:** it’s not that bad

 

**jenono:** yeah 

**jenono:** it happens to us all the time

 

**dolphinle:** yeah man it happened to me last week remember

 

**hyuckluck:** oH 

**hyuckluck:** gUYS

**hyuckluck:** IT GETS EVEN WORSE

 

**jenono:**?????

 

**chinese kingling** : oh no

**chinese kingling:** what did you do

 

**hyuckluck:** IT WS A FB POST

**hyuckluck:** PLS THRW ME INTO A PIT OF FLAMMES 

 

**dolphinle:** …

 

**jenono:** …

 

**chinese kingling:** …

 

**jenono:** HAHAHHAHHAHAAHHA

**jenono:** BTICH YOU DED 

**jenono:** I LOVE YTHIS

 

**dolphinle:** IM CACKLING 

**dolphinle:** HAHAHAHAHAH

 

**hyuckluck:** STAWP LAUFHIN G AT MY MISFORTUNEA I

**hyuckluck:** IM LITERALLY STABBING MYSLF WITH A SHOE RN

 

**dolphinle:** wHY A SHOE

 

**hyuckluck:** iT WAS THE CLOSEST OBJECT 

 

**jenono:** iM STILL LAUGHING

**jenono:** NOBODY USES FB ANYTMORE 

**jenono:** IM SCREECHING

 

**hyuckluck:** FUK U

 

**dolphinle:** where is renjun tho

 

**hyuckluck:** ????

**hyuckluck:** where is u man

 

**chinese kingling:** hi sorry

**chinese kingling:** i had to grab some tissues

**chinese kingling:** the tears wouldn’t stop

 

**hyuckluck:** nOT YOU TOO

 

_jenono_ _changed the groupname from_ **_markhyuck is the meaning of lifeu_ ** _to_ **_hyuck liked a 63 week old FACEBOOK photo_ **

 

**hyuckluck:** fuck you

 

_dolphinle changed the name of_ **_hyuckluck_ ** _to_ **_thIRSTY 63 WEEK FACEBOOK LIKER_ **

 

**thIRSTY 63 WEEK FACEBOOK LIKER:** you guys dont deserve my friendship

 

**chinese kingling:** at least we didnt like a 63 week old FACEBOOK pic

 

**thIRSTY 63 WEEK FACEBOOK LIKER:** choke on an onion pls

 

**jenono:** calm down ye

 

**chinese kingling:** yeah, nobody uses facebook anymore

 

**thIRSTY 63 WEEK FACEBOOK LIKER:** dont remind me of my shame pls

 

**dolphinle:** nono

**dolphinle:** you dont understand

**dolphinle:** bc nobody uses fb anymore

**dolphinle:** he might not have seen your like

 

**jenono:** why were you stalking his fb tho 

**jenono:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**thIRSTY 63 WEEK FACEBOOK LIKER:** suddenly i cant hear

 

**dolphinle:** we are texting

 

**thIRSTY 63 WEEK FACEBOOK LIKER:** suddenly i cant read*

 

 

—————

 

 

_markeukeu: mark_

_jihisung: jisung_

_jaeminus: jaemin_

 

  

**[GROUP CHAT: MARK THAH SWAGGY RAPPY]**

 

 

**markeukeu:** guys i need help

 

**jihihisung:** wrong place man

 

**jaeminus:** we are literally the last people on earth you should ask

 

**jihisung:** ^ x729472834

 

**markeukeu** : but like

**markeukeu:** what does it mean if someone likes a 63 week old picture

 

**jaeminus:** they were def stalking your ig 

**jaeminus:** slipped

**jaeminus:** and liked your pic

 

**jihisung:** ^ x8223919830148 

 

**markeukeu:** but what if its facebook

 

**jihisung:** FACEBOOK

**jihisung:** WHAT IS THAT 

**jihisung:** SORRY TOO OLD FOR ME

**jihisung** : ME CANT UNDERSTAND 

 

**jaeminus** : …

**jaeminus:** who is it

 

**markeukeu:** ….?????? donghyuck?????

**markeukeu:** he was probably just looking for something on my account

**markeukeu:** i shouldnt think too much about this

**markeukeu:** jepjep only explanation for this

 

**jihisung:** hyung the fuk?????

 

**jaeminus:** fuck me

**jaeminus** : im done

**jaeminus:** im not getting paid enough for this

 

**jihisung:** u dont get paid????

 

**jaeminus** : exactly


	2. jaemins fuck up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck in a dungeon: ABORT FUCKING MISSION  
> stuck in a dungeon: IM LEAVING  
> stuck in a dungeon: BYE LOSERS
> 
> THAT MELANIN: JAMIN  
> THAT MELANIN: DID U JUS RLY LEAV USE  
> THAT MELANIN: I CANTEVEN TYPE THAT IS HOWE SHOKED I AM
> 
> the real dreamies leader: u can never type tho
> 
> THAT MELANIN: shut up you giant baby  
> THAT MELANIN: go to mark and just cry about chenle like you always do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i changed the format a bit bc i found it too spaced out
> 
> BTW DONGHYUCKS TYPOS ARE DONE WITH A PURPOSE IF I FUCK UP ANYWHERE ELSE ITS A FUCK UP

**[PRIVATE CHAT: nanaboi - shibajeno]  
**

**nanaboi:**  you don't think that they know do you

**shibajeno:**????  
**shibajeno:** who

**nanaboi:** the dreamies

**shibajeno:**????  
**shibajeno:** about what

**nanaboi:** you know.... **  
nanaboi:**....

**shibajeno:** HAH  
**shibajeno:** nO OF COURSE NOT  
**shibajeno:** THEY STUPID ASF

**nanaboi:** babe  
**nanaboi:** youre part of the dreamies

**shibajeno:** yeah, but im not that stupid

**nanaboi:** ….

**shibajeno:** right???

**nanaboi:** tbh  
**nanaboi:** whatever floats your boat man

**shibajeno:** i dont even have a boat  
**shibajeno:**  ???

**nanaboi:** you know what  
**nanaboi:** youre fucking dumb  
**nanaboi:** im done  
**nanaboi:** b y e

 **shibajeno:**  ???  
**shibajeno:** babe what **  
**shibajeno: come back **  
**shibajeno: ArE YoU LEavINg mE oN REaD **  
**shibajeno: i kNOW ThaT YOUre rEAdiNG ThiS **  
shibajeno:** dIcK

**nanaboi:** lolol thats something you'll never get

**shibajeno:** BABE  
**shibajeno:** RUDE

 

————

_the real dreamies leader: jisung_  
_last swag of the 20th century:_ mark  
_moomin kink:_ renjun  
_THAT MELANIN:_ donghyuck/haechan  
_eye-smile:_ jeno  
_stuck in a dungeon:_ jaemin  
_chingchongchenle:_ chenle

 

**[GROUP CHAT: DREAMIES ON TOP]**  


**stuck in a dungeon:** babe  
**stuck in a dungeon:** where are you  
**stuck in a dungeon:** i’ve been waiting at the cinema for fifteen minutes  
**stuck in a dungeon:** oh wow youre gonna ignore me now huh  
**stuck in a dungeon:** fuck you too

**THAT MELANIN:** ???

**stuck in a dungeon:** fuck

**the real dreamies leader:**???

**stuck in a dungeon:** i fucked up

**moomin kink:**???

**stuck in a dungeon:** i cant believe that ive fucked up that bad

**chingchongchenle:**???

**stuck in a dungeon:** im appalled

**last swag of the 20th century:** what

**THAT MELANIN:** mark u fucked up our thing

**last swag of the 20th century:** oh  
**last swag of the 20th century:** fuck  
**last swag of the 20th century:**???*

**stuck in a dungeon:** mark u fucked it up more than i did

**moomin kink:** jaemin  
**moomin kink:** explain

**the real dreamies leader:** ^

**chingchongchenle:** ^

**THAT MELANIN:** ^

**last swag of the 20th century:** yes explain

**the real dreamies leader:** mARk

**THAT MELANIN:** mark  
**THAT MELANIN:** r u fucking kidding me

**last swag of the 20th century:** ^*

**stuck in a dungeon:** ha  
**stuck in a dungeon:** ha  
**stuck in a dungeon:** ha  
**stuck in a dungeon:** ha

**moomin kink:** jaemin 

**stuck in a dungeon:** ABORT FUCKING MISSION  
**stuck in a dungeon:** IM LEAVING  
**stuck in a dungeon:** BYE LOSERS

 **THAT MELANIN:** JAMIN  
**THAT MELANIN:** DID U JUS RLY LEAV USE  
**THAT MELANIN:** I CANTEVEN TYPE THAT IS HOWE SHOKED I AM

  **the real dreamies leader:** u can never type tho

**THAT MELANIN:** shut up you giant baby  
**THAT MELANIN:** go to mark and just cry about chenle like you always do

**the real dreamies leader:**???  
**the real dreamies leader:** what shook your titties man

————  
**  
[PRIVATE CHAT: nanaboi - shibajeno]**

 **shibajeno:** babe  
**shibajeno:** im at the cinama  
**shibajeno:** where are you

**nanaboi:** im in the washroom  
**nanaboi:** hiding in shame

**shibajeno:**???  
**shibajeno:** what happened

**nanaboi:** i fucked up 

**shibajeno:**???  
**shibajeno:** elaborate pls

**nanaboi:** who the fuck are you

**shibajeno:** babe what the fuk????  
**shibajeno:** its me???  
**shibajeno:** jeno???

**nanaboi:** no you’re lying  
**nanaboi:** jeno is way too stupid to know the word elaborate 

**shibajeno:**???  
**shibajeno:** tHe AmoUNt oF DIsresPecT Is uNREaL  
**shibajeno:** i know some difficult words

**nanaboi:** no????  
**nanaboi:** you dont???

**shibajeno:** OkAY FINE  
**shibajeno:** I HEARD IT DURING A MOVIE YESTERDAY AND I ASKED RENJUN WHAT IT MEANT AND IT JUST SOUNDS LIKE A FUNNY WORD THATS WHY I FUCKING REMEMBER IT  
**shibajeno:** the amount of disrespect is unbelievable

 **nanaboi:** oh  
**nanaboi:** that makes sense  
**nanaboi:** hi jeno

**shibajeno:** now pls tell me why youre in the washroom hiding in shame  
**shibajeno:** and now do it quickly bc the movie is starting in 5 minutes

**nanaboi:** you mean the ten minutes of commercials

**shibajeno:** babe  
**shibajeno:** you know i like the commercials

**nanaboi:** okay fine  
**nanaboi:** so i might have thought the groupchat was our private chat  
**nanaboi:** and i might have said babe where are you

**shibajeno:** might have or actually have done it

**nanaboi:** i actually have said that yes

**shibajeno:** oh  
**shibajeno:** YOU ALWAYS FUCKIGNE TOLD ME ETHATW I HAD TOBE CAREFULL AND YNOW YOU DO THIA SHIT

**nanaboi:** I KNOW IM SO SORRY I FUCKED UP  
**nanaboi:** AND I MIGHT HAVE TOLD THEM THAT I WAS AT THE CINAMA  
**nanaboi:** DO YOU THINK THEY WILL COME HERE

 **shibajeno:** tbh  
**shibajeno:** you give them way too much credit  
**shibajeno:** they will never come here

**nanaboi:** :((((  
**nanaboi:** are you sure babe?

**shibajeno:** yes  
**shibajeno:** now come outside babe  
**shibajeno:** i havent hugged you in a while

**nanaboi:** :)  
**nanaboi:** i love you

**shibajeno:** i love you too  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi talk to me on tumblr @markleeh :))). i swear to you im nice (a bit awkward tho)
> 
> and i wanted to do jaemins fuck up in one chapter but it got way too long :')
> 
> EDIT: FOR SOME REASON THE CHAPTER WONT UPLOAD AS A WHOLE I DONT KNOW WHY SO I GUESS I HAVE TO SEPERATE CHAPTER 1 OF JAEMINS FUCK UP INTO TWO


	3. jaemins fuck up part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marklee99: i get so stressed because of you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason this part of the previous wouldn't upload so i guess this will be chapter 1.5 of jaemins fuck up. SORRY IF IT SEEMS SHORT IT WAS MEANT TO BE FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

**_ringdingdonghyuck_ ** _has made a new groupchat_

**_ringdingdonghyuck_ ** _has added marklee99, jisungpwark, CHENLEEEE, Huang Renjun_

**_marklee99_ ** _has named the groupchat_ **_i feel like jaemin is hiding something behind his back and i dont trust it so lets solve it_ **

**jisungpwark:** mark

**marklee99:** hyung*

**jisungpwark:** hyung what the hell is our groupchat name

**ringdingdonghyuck:** its boring

**jisungpwark:** and way too long

**CHENLEEEE:** ^

**Huang Renjun:** ^

**ringdingdonghyuck:** ^

**marklee99:** fine  
**marklee99:** hyuck why dont you think of something

**_ringdingdonghyuck_ ** _has named the groupchat_ **_jaemin is a snake_ **

**jisungpwark:** i likeu

**CHENLEEEE:** yes king bless

**Huang Renjun:** way better yes

**marklee99:** i get so stressed because of you guys

**CHENLEEEE:** donghyuck hyung did you forget to add jeno??

**ringdingdonghyuck:** nO  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** THAT FUCKING SNAKE 

**Huang Renjun:**????  
**Huang Renjun:** explain pls

**CHENLEEEE:** ^

**jisungpwark:** ^

**marklee99:** yes pls explain

**jisungpwark:** hyung  
**jisungpwark:** im going to throw you out of this group

**marklee99:**????  
**marklee99:** the disrespect  
**marklee99:** i hate you guys

**CHENLEEEE:** :(

**marklee99:** fine  
**marklee99:** ^

**ringdingdonghyuck:** okay  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** are yall done????

**Huang Renjun:** yes  
**Huang Renjun:** please continue

**ringdingdonghyuck:** dont you think its weird that jeno hasnt responded to the other chat yet??????

**CHENLEEEE:** why?????

**ringdingdonghyuck:** well he is usually the first person to respond

**marklee99:** but it has been fifteen minutes and he hasnt responded

**Huang Renjun:** so???  
**Huang Renjun:** maybe he’s busy

**jisungpwark:** ^

**ringdingdonghyuck:** BUT  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** HE HAS OPENED THE CHAT

**jisungpwark:** hwat

**CHENLEEE:** he did w a t

**Huang Renjun:** that piece of shit  
**Huang Renjun:** oh he better look out now

**marklee99:** jaemin said that he was at the cinema right?

**ringdingdonghyuck:** so you’ve got in mind what i have ;)

**CHENLEEEE:** ooOhoohOhohOhohOH  
**CHENLEEEE:** ARE WE GONNA WATCH THAT NEW SPIDERMAN MOVIE

**jisungpwark:** chenle  
**jisungpwark:** we watched that last week

**marklee99:** wait what  
**marklee99:** i took you to watch that movie two weeks ago

**Huang Renjun:** ???  
**Huang Renjun:** i watched that movie with him three days ago

**CHENLEEEE:** IT MAYBE THE FOURTH TIME BUT I HAVENT WATCHED IT WITH HYUCK HYUNG YET

**ringdingdonghyuck:** nO We ArE NOt goINg tO WATcH SPidERman  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** wE ArE GOIng to spY ON JAEmiN ANd jenO

**jisungpwark:** yES  
**jisungpwark:** NOW I HAVE A REASON NOT TO DO MY ENGLISH PAPER

**marklee99:** jisung

**Huang Renjun:** park jisung

**jisungpwark:** shut up  
**jisungpwark:** this is more important

**ringdingdonghyuck:** LETS DO 3PM AT THE CAFE NEXT TO THE CINEMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on tumblr @markleeh :)


	4. jaemins fuck up part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT MELANIN: jAEMINSD SAW ME
> 
> THAT MELANIN: HES RUNNING
> 
> THAT MELANIN: FUCKING HELL BRB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG ASS CHAPTER AHEAD. BE PREPARED
> 
> typos were (mostly) intentional, i fuck up a lot too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[GROUP CHAT:jaemin is a snake]**

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** are y’all on your positions

 

**marklee99:** ye we are

 

**CHENLEEEE:** so how long do we have to wait

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** probably until the movie is over

 

**jisungpwark:** and how long is that gonna take???

 

**Huang Renjun:** i guess around an hour

 

**jisungpwark:** ugh

**jisungpwark:** why did i agree to this

**jisungpwark:** i have better places to be

  
**marklee99:** no you dont???

**marklee99:** youre literally 15 what are you talking about

 

**jisungpwark:** ugh that you dont have a life doesnt mean i dont have one

 

**CHENLEEEE:** ooOOOOOOOOH

 

**Huang Renjun:** donghyuck 

**Huang Renjun:** we are spying on jeno and jaemin

**Huang Renjun:** but i can literally hear you laughing from here

**Huang Renjun:** and i’m on the other side 

 

**marklee99:** guess who doesnt have a ride back home now

 

**jisungpwark:** i guess i will call taeyong then

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:**???

**ringdingdonghyuck:** whos taeyong???

 

**jisungpwark:** ;)

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - CHENLEEEE]**

 

**Huang Renjun:** chenle?

**Huang Renjun:** are you okay?

 

**CHENLEEEE:** yeah im fucking peachy

**CHENLEEEE:** why are you asking?

 

**Huang Renjun:** okay

**Huang Renjun:** im going to excuse you this time for swearing

**Huang Renjun:** just because you’re probably crying behind that bush 

 

**CHENLEEEE:** my eyes are just sweating because it’s really hot right now

 

**Huang Renjun:** chenle

**Huang Renjun:** it’s the coldest day of summer

 

**CHENLEEEE:** its really hot behind this bush okay

**CHENLEEEE:** just leave me alone 

 

**Huang Renjun:** don’t worry it’s probably nothing to worry about

**Huang Renjun:** yeah taeyong is probably no one

 

————

 

**[GROUP CHAT: jaemin is a snake]**

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:**???

**ringdingdonghyuck:** tell me more pls

 

**jisungpwark:** ;)

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** park jisung

 

**jisungpwark:** yall chill

**jisungpwark:** just my tutor yo

**jisungpwark:** and he’s like 22

**jisungpwark:** calm your tits man

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - CHENLEEEE]**

 

**Huang Renjun:** like i said

**Huang Renjun:** nothing to worry about

 

**CHENLEEEE:** shut up 

 

**Huang Renjun:** i’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that

**Huang Renjun:** and i’m also going to pretend that you didn’t just cheer behind that little bush

 

**CHENLEEEE:** :))))

 

**Huang Renjun:** y’all and your stupid little crushes

 

————

 

**[GROUP CHAT: jaemin is a snake]**

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** yALLK

**ringdingdonghyuck:** ASDFGHJKL FSUHFALJAISJFWE

 

**Huang Renjun:** what

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** I SAWE RDHTHEMAS 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** THEAYW AREWEDS WALKFINHASD OUTSDIESD RISDFHTR NADSDWOW

 

**CHENLEEEE:** yeah i still dont understand

 

**jisungpwark:** english please 

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** THEREY ARWER WAKDIFNG OEURTSIDFE RIFHT NOWDEA

**Huang Renjun:** donghyuck

**Huang Renjun:** are you having a stroke?

 

**marklee99:** wait let me translate it for you

**marklee99:** “i saw them”

**marklee99:** “they are walking outside right now”

 

**jisungpwark:** how?????

 

**CHENLEEEE:** hyung

**CHENLEEEE:** how did you know?

 

**marklee99:** i guess i know donghyuck really well :)

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - ringdingdonghyuck]**

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** HE KNOWS ME SO WELL

**ringdingdonghyuck:** IM LITERALLY SCREAMING

**ringdingdonghyuck:** i knew i chose the right guy to have a crush on 

 

**Huang Renjun:** ugh

**Huang Renjun:** you guys make me sick

 

————

 

_the real dreamies leader: jisung_

_last swag of the 20th century: mark_

_moomin kink: renjun_

_THAT MELANIN: donghyuck/haechan_

_eye-smile: jeno_

_stuck in a dungeon: jaemin_

_chingchongchenle: chenle_

 

**[GROUP CHAT: DREAMIES ON TOP]**

 

**THAT MELANIN:**

**THAT MELANIN:** hAH BITCHES

**THAT MELANIN:** BUUUUUUUUUSTED

 

**the real dreamies leader:** omg 

**the real dreamies leader:** thats such a good picture

 

**chingchongchenle:** OMG JAEMIN IS LOOKINGA T HISD PHONE RN

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** HE LOOKS SO SHOKED OMG 

 

**moomin kink:** TELL US MORE I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING FROM HERE

 

**chingchongchenle:** HE IS SHOWING THE PCTURE TOJ ENO NOW 

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** THEY AR ELOOKING AT EACH OTHER NOW 

 

**THAT MELANIN:** jAEMINSD SAW ME

**THAT MELANIN:** HES RUNNING

**THAT MELANIN:** FUCKING HELL BRB 

 

**moomin kink:** WHAT IS HAPPENING YALL I CANT SEE ANYTHING

 

**chingchongchenle:** OKAY SO JAEMINF STARTEDTO RUN AWAY FROM DONGHYUCK

**chingchongchenle:** HE LEFT JENO ALONE

**chingchongchenle:** THATS WHEN DONGHYUCK STARTED RUNNINF OURT OF HISD BUSHD

**chingchongchenle:** jENO RAN THE OTHER WADY 

**chingchongchenle:** ODONGHYCK US FOLLOWING JAEMDIN

**chingchongchenle:** SORRY 

**chingchongchenle:** ITS HARDE TO TYPE WHILE MARK AND WI ARE RUNNING AFTER JENO

 

**moomin kink:** okay keep me updated

**moomin kink:**????

**moomin kink:** chenle????

**moomin kink:** chenle its been five minutes where are you

**moomin kink:** did you leave me too?

**moomin kink:** fuck you all

 

————

 

**[GROUP CHAT: DREAMIES ON TOP]**

 

**THAT MELANIN:** I LOST HIM

 

**moomin kink:** you left me hanging for an hour what

 

**THAT MELANIN:** THAT FUCKER IS QUICK MAN

**THAT MELANIN:** IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR TEN MINUTES NOW AND I CANT FIND HIM

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** WE LOST JENO

 

**moomin kink:** you slow fuckers 

**moomin kink:** you couldnt even chase them

**moomin kink:** im disappointed

 

**THAT MELANIN:** U DIDNT EVEN HELP

 

**moomin kink:** don’t make me slap you 

**moomin kink:** i don’t accept that tone

 

**CHENLEEEE:** hyung im sorry i left you :(

**CHENLEEEE:** what have you been doing this past hour

 

**moomin kink:** i bought some food 

 

**THAT MELANIN:** yOU DIDNT HELP

 

**moomin kink:** i will kill you in your sleep

 

**THAT MELANIN:** mARK 

**THAT MELANIN:** HELP ME

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** nah man

**last swag of the 20th century:** you’re on your own 

 

**THAT MELANIN:** u tRAItoR

 

**CHENLEEEE:** wait

**CHENLEEEE:** where is jisung

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** omg 

**last swag of the 20th century:** where is he

 

**moomin kink:** what

**moomin kink:** i haven’t seen him 

 

**THAT MELANIN:** its been an hour

**THAT MELANIN:** PARK JISUNG 

**THAT MELANIN:** WHERE THE FUK ARE YOU

 

**the real dreamies leader:** oh

**the real dreamies leader:** hi

 

**moomin kink:** where have you been?

 

**the real dreamies leader:** yeah i met up with jaemin and jeno

**the real dreamies leader:** they are buying me ice cream

**the real dreamies leader:** bye losers

 

**THAT MELANIN:** YOu tRAItoR

 

————

 

**[GROUP CHAT: DREAMIES ON TOP]**

 

**eye-smile:** haha 

**eye-smile:** hi guys

 

**moomin kink:** how big was that ice cream

** moomin kink: **  that you had to eat that goddamn ice cream for three hours

 

 ** stuck in a dungeon: **  I CAnt beLIevE YoU RAn afTEr uS

 

 ** last swag of the 20th century: **  i CANt bELIEve yOU kePT It a SECret fOR us

 

**stuck in a dungeon:** mark….

**stuck in a dungeon:** are you salty?

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** hell yes im salty

**last swag of the 20th century:** you kept your relationship a secret

**last swag of the 20th century:** for how long???

 

**eye-smile:** ha

**eye-smile:** haha

 

**stuck in a dungeon:** …

 

**the real dreamies leader:** yall

**the real dreamies leader:** they kept it a secret for six months

 

**THAT MELANIN:** tHE AUDACITY 

**THAT MELANIN:** I CANT BELIEVE THE RUDENESS 

 

**chingchongchenle:** im shocked

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** i’m very disappointed

 

**moomin kink:** i’m disowning you

 

**the real dreamies leader:** omg

 

**chingchongchenle:** omg

 

**THAT MELANIN:** omg

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** hey renjun

**last swag of the 20th century:** let’s think rational about this

**last swag of the 20th century:** you can’t let them just die like that

 

**moomin kink:** hell yes i can

**moomin kink:** watch me

 

**the real dreamies leader:** iM CACKLING 

**the real dreamies leader:** AS SOON AS RENJUN HYUNG SAID THAT 

**the real dreamies leader:** JAEMIN ADN JENAO RAN AWAY TO BUYFL OWERS AND CHOCLAT 

**the real dreamies leader:** THEY ARE CRYING

**the real dreamies leader:** LITERAL TEARS ARE ON THEIR FACES 

 

**stuck in a dungeon:** PLEASE FORGIVE US LORD RENJUN

 

**eye-smile:** YES WE WILL DO ANYTHING 

**eye-smile:** PLEASE DONT DISOWN US

 

**stuck in a dungeon:** wE WILL DIE

 

**moomin kink:** do my homework for two months

**moomin kink:** and buy me a dinner at least once every two weeks

**moomin kink:** oh and i’m craving some cake

 

**eye-smile:** AYE SIR

 

**stuck in a dungeon:** WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK MY LORD

 

**THAT MELANIN:** wow renjun

**THAT MELANIN:** ur scary

 

**moomin kink:** hell yes i am

**moomin kink:** so you guys better not pull this shit

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** aye sir

 

**THAT MELANIN:** noted

 

**the real dreamies leader:** jupjup remembered

 

**chingchongchenle:** i will live by that quote yes

 

**moomin kink:** okay who wants some cake

**moomin kink:** LETS CELEBRATE 

 

**chingchongchenle:**????

**chingchongchenle:** why

 

**THAT MELANIN:** THAT JAEMIN AND JENO ARE TOGETHER

**THAT MELANIN:** DUH

 

**moomin kink:** I MEANT THAT I GET FREE CAKE

**moomin kink:** BUT YES ALSO THAT

 

**the real dreamies leader:** WOOP FREE CAKE

 

**eye-smile:** wow you guys arent even happy for us

 

**the real dreamies leader:** we are

 

**chingchongchenle:** but like free cake 

**chingchongchenle:** ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

**stuck in a dungeon:** i can’t believe we’re still friends with you

 

**THAT MELANIN:** :D

 

**moomin kink:** :D

 

**the real dreamies leader:** :D

 

**chingchongchenle:** :D

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** you should be glad that we’re friends with you

 

**THAT MELANIN:** mARK

 

**the real dreamies leader:** im done 

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** omg i did it again

 

**_THAT MELANIN_ ** _left the group chat_

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** donghyuck what

 

**_moomin kink_ ** _left the group chat_

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** renjun what

 

**_eye-smile_ ** _left the group chat_

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** guys 

**last swag of the 20th century:** come on

 

**_stuck in a dungeon_ ** _left the group chat_

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** guys

 

**chingchongchenle:** hyung

**chingchongchenle:** i’m sorry

 

**_chingchongchenle_ ** _left the group chat_

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** not you too chenle

 

**the real dreamies leader:** hyung

**the real dreamies leader:** you’re dead to me

 

**_the real dreamies leader_ ** _left the groupchat_

 

**last swag of the 20th century:** i get so stressed bc of you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @markleeh
> 
> i swear to you i'm funnier than you think (i hope), so please talk to me :)))


	5. a bunch of fuck ups that leads to a heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOL SIKEEE: i thought you were my best friend
> 
> LOLOLOL SIKEEE: i guess not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISTAKES ARE KINDA INTENTIONAL (with that i mean that some mistakes are intentional and some are just my fucksups because i can't proofread)

**_marklee99_ ** _has made a group chat_

 

**_marklee99_ ** _has added_ **_ringdingdonghyuck, jisungpwark, CHENLEEEE, Huang Renjun, shibajeno_ ** _and_ **_nanaboi_ **

 

**_marklee99_ ** _has named the group chat_ **_SEND HELP_ **

 

**marklee99:** gUYS 

**marklee99:** INEED HELP

 

**_ringdingdonghyuck_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_sunshine smile_ **

 

**marklee99:** are you serious

 

**_jisungpwark_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_BOW DOWN PEASANTS_ **

 

**marklee99:** yall

**marklee99:** is that the thing you guys need to focus on rn?

 

**_shibajeno_ ** _has changed_ **_nanaboi_ ** _’s name to_ **_jeno is amazing_ **

 

**jeno is amazing:** what the fuck

 

**marklee99:** guys 

**marklee99:** lets be serious

 

**_shibajeno_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_jeno loves jaemin_ **

 

**jeno is amazing:** still

**jeno is amazing:** what the fuck

 

**marklee99:** y’all gonna ignore my sos???

 

**_Huang Renjun_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_mark, no one gives a fuck_ **

 

**marklee99:** i hate you all

 

**_CHENLEEEE_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_mark, pls tell us. i care :)_ **

 

**marklee99:** i knew you were my fav son

**marklee99:** :’)

 

**_mark, pls tell us. i care :)_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_LOLOLOL SIKEEE_ **

 

**marklee99:** NEVERMND

**marklee99:** DISOWNED

 

**_BOW DOWN PEASANTS_ ** _has changed_ **_marklee99_ ** _’s name to_ **_not funny, pls ignore_ **

 

**not funny, pls ignore:** i get so stressed about you guys

 

————

 

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** so what did you want to say???

 

**sunshine smile:** ^

 

**jeno is amazing:** ^

 

**jeno loves jaemin:** ^

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** ^

 

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** i hate to break your chain

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** but i still don’t care 

 

**not funny, pls ignore:** renjun shut up

**not funny, pls ignore:** nice that you guys all care

**not funny, pls ignore:** aND LEAVE ME HANGING FOR THREE HOURS

**not funny, pls ignore:**??!!?!?!!?1!?!?11?1?11!?!/1/?!/1?11/!?

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** because your “tea-spill” is the most boring shit ever

 

**jeno is amazing:** and your sos is usually not a huge sos

**jeno is amazing:** so we dont care 

 

**not funny, pls ignore:** okay so you guys dont want to know about how is saw jisung holding hands with a girl

 

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** wat

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** HYUNG HWAT

 

**sunshine smile:** hold up

 

**jeno is amazing:** omg

 

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** …

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** don’t joke about this

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** it isn’t funny

 

**not funny, pls ignore:** oh i’m sorry

**not funny, pls ignore:** i didn’t know that you guys “cared”

 

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** mark

 

 **not funny, pls ignore:** ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

**jeno loves jaemin:** wait

**jeno loves jaemin:** you guys didn’t know????

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** uM THEY DONT NEED TO KNOW

 

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** we don’t need to know what??

 

**jeno is amazing:** jeno don’t

**jeno is amazing:** we were supposed to keep it a secret 

 

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** excuse me????

 

**sunshine smile:** wait you guys are keeping secrets

 

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** guys what the fuck

 

**jeno loves jaemin:** well

**jeno loves jaemin:** jisung has a girlfriend

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** HYUNG

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** YOU PROMISED TO KEEP IT A SECRET

 

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** jisung what

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - CHENLEEEE]**

 

**Huang Renjun:** chenle

**Huang Renjun:** i know you’re online and reading this please respond

 

**CHENLEEEE:** what do you want hyung

 

**Huang Renjun:** i just want to know if you’re okay

 

**CHENLEEE:** just let me sort my thoughts 

 

**Huang Renjun:** fine

 

————

_hyuckluck: donghyuck: haechan_

_jenono: jeno_

_chinese kingling: renjun_

_dolphinle: chenle_

 

** [GROUP CHAT: markhyuck is the meaning of lifeu] **

 

**hyuckluck:** GUUUYS

**hyuckluck:** mARK JUST SEND ME A REALLY CUTE PHOTO OF JISUNGS GF

**hyuckluck:** AND SHES ADORABLE I CANT

 

**chinese kingling:** donghyuck if you dont shut up i will kill you

 

**jenono:** wow

 

**hyuckluck:** what twisted your panties damn

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - CHENLEEEE]**

 

**CHENLEEEE:** hyung just dont

 

**Huang Renjun:** what am i doing wrong now

 

**CHENLEEEE:** you don’t have to be so mean to the other guys just because i have a silly little crush on jisung 

 

**Huang Renjun:** i’m just looking after you :(

 

**CHENLEEEE:** i know

**CHENLEEEE:** but i don’t need that right now

**CHENLEEEE:** just leave me alone for the time being

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: nanaboi - marklee99]**

 

**nanaboi:** hyung

**nanaboi:** are you serious

 

**marklee99:** what did i do wrong now????

 

**nanaboi:** are you seriously that stupid

 

**marklee99:** excuse me jaemin????

 

**nanaboi:** cant you see that chenle likes jisung

**nanaboi:** and now you’ve just said that jisung has a girlfriend

**nanaboi:** in a fucking group chat

**nanaboi:** WITH CHENLE

**nanaboi:** im so disappointed

 

**marklee99:** omg no

**marklee99:** what did i do 

**marklee99:** fuck let me tell donghyuck before he does something stupid

 

————

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT:** **marklee99 - ringdingdonghyuck]**

 

**marklee99:** hyuck

**marklee99:** i fucked up so bad

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:**????

**ringdingdonghyuck:** hyung what did you do

 

**marklee99:** so apparently chenle likes jisung

**marklee99:** and i just fucked up so bad by saying that jisung has a girlfriend

**marklee99:** in a group chat

**marklee99:** WITH CHENLE IN IT

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** FUCK

 

**marklee99:** IKR

**marklee99:** wHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU USUALLY SEE EVERYTHING

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** BC I DINT SEEIT THISTIME OKAT 

 

**marklee99:** wat

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** I HAD NO FUCKING IDEA THAT CHNLE LIKES JISUNG 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** AND I JUST TOLD CHENLE IN 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** AFUCKING GROUP CHT 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** THAT THE GIRL WAS SUPER AODRABLE

**ringdingdonghyuck:** THATS WHY RENJUN WAS SO FUCKING PISSED

**ringdingdonghyuck:** ICANT EVEN 

 

**marklee99:** omg hyuck

**marklee99:** you never fuck up this bad 

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** eXACLTY

**ringdingdonghyuck:** HOWAMI SUPOSED TO FIXT HIS 

 

**marklee99:** the answer is simple

**marklee99:** you don’t

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHS

**ringdingdonghyuck:** sh UTU P

 

————

 

**[GROUP CHAT: SEND HELP]**

 

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** jisung

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** you kept it a secret from me????

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** well i kept it a secret from anyone so…

 

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** i thought you were my best friend

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** i guess not 

 

**sunshine smile:** omg

 

**jeno is amazing:** wat

 

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** chenle no

 

**not funny, pls ignore:** omg nooo

 

**jeno loves jaemin:** what is this

 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** chenle we are best friends

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** chenle????

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** hey chenle please respond 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** i know you’re reading this 

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** chenle dont do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOWOW ANGSTY CHAPTER DIDNT SEE THAT COMING DID YA ;)))
> 
> come yell at me @markleeh on tumblr


	6. sad but rad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine smile: fuck off mark
> 
> jeno is amazing has changed their name to jaemummy
> 
> jaemummy: oh  
> jaemummy: not the best time to change my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAA AND YA GIRL IS BACK AFTER A YEAR AND I ADDED SPOOKY NICKNAMES BC THEY COOL HAHAHAHAH. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER AND I WILL (hopefully) UPDATE SOON

_not funny, pls ignore: mark_

_mark, no one gives a fuck: renjun_

_jeno loves jaemin: jeno_

_sunshine smile: haechan/donghyuck_

_jeno is amazing: jaemin_

_LOLOLOL SIKEEE: chenle_

_BOW DOWN PEASANTS: jisung_

  
**[GROUPCHAT: SEND HELP]**

 

**not funny, pls ignore:** so….  
**not funny, pls ignore:** the weather is pretty good right

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:**  it’s raining

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:**  there is lightning

**sunshine smile:**  i’m pretty sure i just heard a cat dying

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: marklee99 - ringdingdonghyuck]**

**marklee99:**  hyuck  
**marklee99:**  you’re not helping fuckwad

**ringdingdonghyuck:**  ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

**marklee99:**  if you don’t help me out here  
**marklee99** : you will regret it

**ringdingdonghyuck:**  as if you can do me anything

**marklee99:**  brb lemme call renjun

  


**ringdingdonghyuck:** HahHAHAHhaah  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** pls dont ill do anything

**marklee99:**  i thought so too  
**marklee99:** you bitch

**ringdingdonghyuck:**  youre evil

**marklee99:** :D

————

**[GROUPCHAT: SEND HELP]**

**sunshine smile:** so since it’s almost halloween  
**sunshine smile:** let’s have spooky nicknames

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** why

**sunshine smile:** just do it

**mark, no one gives a fuck:**  i can’t think of anything

**jeno is amazing:** you’re the most creative out of all of us and you can’t think of anything

**LOLOLOL SIKEEE:** idk i’m not in the mood for this sorry

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - CHENLEEEE]**

**Huang Renjun:**  chenle are you okay

**CHENLEEEE:** yeah i think so  
**CHENLEEEE:** just so tired  
**CHENLEEEE:**  i think i’m going to take a nap

**Huang Renjun:** yeah ofc chenle  
**Huang Renjun** : you can always call me or message me

**CHENLEEEE** : i know  
**CHENLEEEE** : thank you hyung

**Huang Renjun** : always for you

**CHENLEEEE** : i love you

**Huang Renjun** : i love you too bub

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: marklee99 - ringdingdonghyuck]**

**marklee99** : well that did absolutely  
**marklee99** : n o t h i n g

**ringdingdonghyuck:** well i’m sorry  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** as if your fucking “the weather is good today” helped anything

**marklee99** : well yours did nothing either

**ringdingdonghyuck:**  its fucking raining

**marklee99** : and the dreamies are not creative enough

**ringdingdonghyuck:** well fuck you

**_ringdingdonghyuck_ ** _has left this chat_

**marklee99:** ~~real fucking mature **NOT SEND**~~

————

**[GROUPCHAT: SEND HELP]**

**_jeno loves jaemin_ ** _changed has changed their name to_ **_jenowl_ **

**jenowl:** oh  
**jenowl:**  aren’t we going to do the spooky nicknames anymore

**jeno is amazing:** babe  
**jeno is amazing:** it’s been an hour where have you been

**jenowl:**  i have been thinking of spooky nicknames

**sunshine smile:** sometimes i wonder how little is happening in your brain

**not funny, pls ignore:** you talk like a lot goes on in your brain

**sunshine smile:** you seriously want to start things here too

**not funny, pls ignore:** it’s not as if you let me finish things because you left the goddamn chat

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** guys

**jenowl:** stop

**sunshine smile:** fuck off mark

**_jeno is amazing_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_jaemummy_ **

**jaemummy:** oh  
**jaemummy:** not the best time to change my name

**jenowl:**  awh we both have spooky nicknames!!!  
**jenowl:**  ily

**mark, no one gives a fuck:** …

**jaemummy:** not appropriate i know

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:**  i know that there is tension in the group and it all started bc of me, but pls can you guys stop? i already feel guilty don’t make it worse

**not funny, pls ignore:** oh right  
**not funny, pls ignore:**  i’m sorry

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** it’s alright hyung

**sunshine smile:** fucking told you not to bring it in this gc but you didnt listen

**jenowl:**  hyuck

**sunshine smile:** …  
**sunshine smile:** right  
**sunshine smile:**  i’m sorry jisungie

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** it’s okay hyung

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: marklee99 - jisungpwark]**

**marklee99** : i’m sorry that was immature of me

**jisungpwark:** it’s okay hyung  
**jisungpwark:**  i feel bad that you guys were fighting bc of me

**marklee99:** we always fight

**jisungpwark:**  i know  
**jisungpwark:** it still doesn’t feel good

**marklee99:** yeah i understand

**jisungpwark:** why do you guys fight to often

**marklee99:**  i don’t know  
**marklee99:**  i guess bc i expect the most out of him  
**marklee99:** and he has that with me too  
**marklee99:** so when it doesn’t go the way we want it to go  
**marklee99:** we are disappointed

**jisungpwark:** why

**marklee99:** because i love him

**jisungpwark:** oh  
**jisungpwark:** does he know?

**marklee99:** no he doesn’t

**jisungpwark:** will you ever tell him?

**marklee99:** no  
**marklee99:** what if it doesn’t work out  
**marklee99:** what if i lose him  
**marklee99:** i can’t live without him jisung

**jisungpwark:**  i think you should go for it

**marklee99:** do you think so?

**jisungpwark:** yeah

**marklee99:** do you love your girlfriend?

**jisungpwark:**  i broke up with her

**marklee99:** what  
**marklee99:** why

**jisungpwark:** she kept complaining that i spend too much time with chenle  
**jisungpwark:** and that i always kept talking about him  
**jisungpwark:** and chenle is way more important than some random girl

**marklee99:**  i’m sorry jisung  
**marklee99:**  i’m sure you really liked the girl

**jisungpwark:** yeah  
**jisungpwark:** yeah i liked her a lot

**marklee99** : she doesn’t deserve you

**jisungpwark:** can i come over hyung

**marklee99:** yeah ofc

**jisungpwark:** let’s be sad together

**marklee99:**  i’ll have mario kart ready

**jisungpwark:** and i will bring the ice cream

**marklee99:** :))

**jisungpwark:** oh wait before i leave

**marklee99:** yeah?

**jisungpwark:** i love you hyung

**marklee99:** i love you too jisungie


	7. halloween parties and BOOze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemummy: who’s bringing the booze
> 
> jenowl: you mean the BOOze
> 
> jispooked: you’re on a roll today jeno

 

_not funny, pls ignore: mark_

_mark, no one gives a fuck: renjun_

_jenowl: jeno_

_sunshine smile: haechan/donghyuck_

_jaemummy: jaemin_

_LOLOLOL SIKEEE: chenle_

_BOW DOWN PEASANTS: jisung  
_

 

**[GROUPCHAT: SEND HELP]  
**   


**sunshine smile:** yall

**_sunshine smile_ ** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **_BOOCITY_ **

**BOW DOWN PEASANTS:** the king has returned

**_sunshine smile_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_hyuckoween_ **

**jenowl:** that’s an incredible name

**_hyuckoween_ ** _has changed_ **_BOW DOWN PEASANTS_ ** _name to_ **_boosung_ **

**_hyuckoween_ ** _has changed_ **_not funny, pls ignore_ ** _name to_ **_marcasket_ **

**_hyuckoween_ ** _has changed_ **_mark, no one gives a fuck_ ** _name to_ **_grimjun_ **

**_hyuckoween_ ** _has changed_ **_LOLOLOL SIKEEE_ ** _name to_ **_chenlantern_ **

**hyuckoween:** now i’m done

**grimjun:** why so suddenly

**hyuckoween:** i had this epifany 

**grimjun:** epiphany*

**hyuckoween:** oh look  
**hyuckoween:** its shut-it o’clock, so you best be sHutTiNG Up

**grimjun:** what are you twelve?

**hyuckoween:** i’m 18  
**hyuckoween:** we love a great-at-maths sister

**jenowl:** wait

**_jenowl_ ** _has changed_ **_boosung_ ** _name to_ **_jispooked_ **

**jispooked:** wait  
**jispooked:** did jeno just think of a great nickname

**jaemummy:** who are you  
**jaemummy:** and what did you do to my jeno

**jenowl:** i feel honoured that you like my nickname  
**jenowl:** but i still feel attacked  
**jenowl:** i came here to have a good time buT Im FeeLiNg sO aTtAcKed Rn

**chenlantern:** my name is so cute!!! uwu

**hyuckoween:** only the cutest name for the cutest dongsaeng :)))

**chenlantern:**!!!  
**chenlantern:** :DD

**jispooked:** what about me :((

**marcasket:** you’re the devils spawn

**jaemummy:** ^

**jenowl:** ^

**hyuckoween:** ^

**grimjun:** ^ x100

**jispooked:** well i at least have chenle on my side

**chenlantern:** ^ x 723589230238942834  
**chenlantern:** oh it took me longer than expected to type those numbers

**jispooked:** oh..

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: marklee99 - jisungpwark]  
**   


**marklee99:** you know we’re only joking right 

**jisungpwark:** yeahyeah  
**jisungpwark:** it’s just that..  
**jisungpwark:** chenle usually doesn’t agree with you guys and he’s usually on my side  
**jisungpwark:** so it hurts you know

**marklee99:** :((  
**marklee99:** it will be alright lil guy

**jisungpwark:** i’m taller than you

**marklee99:** no need to rub it in fucker

**jisungpwark:** ;p

————

**[GROUPCHAT: BOOCITY]  
**   


**hyuckoween:** so yall  
**hyuckoween:** tonight a halloween get together at mark’s place!!

**marcasket:** wait  
**marcasket:** i was not informed

**grimjun:** are you ever informed

**marcasket:** …  
**marcasket:** true

**jaemummy:** who’s bringing the booze

**jenowl:** you mean the BOOze

**jispooked:** you’re on a roll today jeno

**hyuckoween:** excuse me  
**hyuckoween:** i changed almost all the names in this gc and i thought of the incredible gc name  
**hyuckoween:** where is the love and attention in deserve  
**hyuckoween:** you fakes

**chenlantern:** i cant drink tho!!!!

**grimjun:** awh as if you could ever drink alcohol in my presence  
**grimjun:** everyone who dares to think that they can give my son alcohol i will make them see the grimjun  
**grimjun:** dont test me fuckers

**marcasket:** i’ll prepare the running shoes

**jaemummy:** why?

**marcasket:** so when donghyuck fucks up by giving chenle an alchoholic drink i’m going to throw him the running shoes so he can r u n

**hyuckoween:** awh so you do care about me

**marcasket:** it’s just bc i got this appartement a month ago and i can’t afford to be involved in a death 

**jispooked:** appartement>hyuck

**hyuckoween:** i don’t get appreciated enough in this friendship  
**hyuckoween:** what did i do wrong

**jaemummy:** what didn’t you do wrong

**hyuckoween:** shush

**marcasket:** who’s bringing the booze

**jenowl:** BOOze*

**jispooked:** it was only funny the first time

**jenowl:** :(

**jaemummy:** i found it funny babe

**jenowl:** :)

**hyuckoween:** d i s g u s t i n g  
**hyuckoween:** omw throw-up land

**jenowl:** you’re just salty that you’re single

**hyuckoween:** i don’t want a bf

**jaemummy:** sure

**grimjun:** sure

**jenowl:** sure

**jispooked:** sure

**chenlantern:** sure

**hyuckoween:** i just want someone to cuddle  
**hyuckoween:** someone who i can steal sweaters from  
**hyuckoween:** someone who will send me gm and gn messages  
**hyuckoween:** someone who i can bake muffins for

**grimjun:** … so a boyfriend

**hyuckoween:** yeah i want a boyfriend  
**hyuckoween:** IM SO FUCKING LONELY AND YOU GUYS MAKE ME EVEN MORE LONELY  
**hyuckoween:** FUCK YOU ALL

**jenowl:** no thanks i have jaemin for that

**hyuckoween:** omw throw-up land  
**hyuckoween:** jaemin you bring the booze

**jaemummy:** sure

**jenowl:** no it’s the

**hyuckoween:** yes the fucking BOOze  
**hyuckoween:** you happy now?

**jenowl:** :D

**hyuckoween:** i will come earlier with jeno to hang up the decorations

**jenowl:** wtf  
**jenowl:** why do i have to come earlier?

———— 

**[PRIVATE CHAT: ringdingdonghyuck - shibajeno]  
**   


**ringdingdonghyuck:** just come with me you bitch

**shibajeno:** why

**ringdingdonghyuck:** are you stupid  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** i don’t want to be alone with mark

**shibajeno:** wait what?  
**shibajeno:** you still havent talked to mark?  
**shibajeno:** still haven’t cleared things up?

**ringdingdonghyuck:** no…  
**ringdingdonghyuck:** so just come with me okay?

**shibajeno:** but bro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** brobro help me

**shibajeno:** but brobrobro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** brobrobrobro

**shibajeno:** brobrobrobrobro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** brobrobrobrobrobro

**shibajeno:** brobrobrobrobrobrobro

_time skip: 15 mins later_

**shibajeno:** brobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** we should probably stop

**shibajeno:** yeah we should  
**shibajeno:** so i’ll see you in 10?  
**shibajeno:** at the dollar store?

**ringdingdonghyuck:** omg you’ll help me?

**shibajeno:** yeah ofc  
**shibajeno:** only for my best bro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** bro

**shibajeno:** brobro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** brobrobro

**shibajeno:** brobrobrobro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** let’s stop this before we keep doing this for 15 mins straight

**shibajeno:** sounds like a plan bro

**ringdingdonghyuck:** thanks bro

**shibajeno:** ofc bro

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: marklee99 - jisungpwark]  
**   


**marklee99:** i can’t believe i’m coming to you for help

**jisungpwark:** wdym  
**jisungpwark:** i am ofc the best one for advice  
**jisungpwark:** :D

**marklee99:** you’re the devils spawn

**jisungpwark:** but you still come to me for help  
**jisungpwark:** so who’s the loser here

**marklee99:** i hate it when you’re right

**jisungpwark:** but what did you want

**marklee99:** idk something is weird about donghyuck

**jisungpwark:** wdym?

**marklee99:** idk for these kinds of parties  
**marklee99:** he usually buys all the decorations and comes to my place by himself  
**marklee99:** and before the party starts it’s usually just the two of us while we argue about which movie we should watch  
**marklee99:** and then we both just give up and play mario party  
**marklee99:** but suddenly he asks jeno to go with him?  
**marklee99:** idk i don’t like it

**jisungpwark:** you guys still haven’t talked right?

**marklee99:** no not rlly

**jisungpwark:** maybe that’s why he asked jeno to go with him  
**jisungpwark:** he probably feels awkward to go to your appartement while you guys still are kinda arguing and haven’t made up yet  
**jisungpwark:** and you guys usually don’t rlly have to make up and you guys just figure it out without rlly talking about it right?

**marklee99:** yeah usually we just hang out and the anger and stuff is gone immediately

**jisungpwark:** so don’t worry about it okay?  
**jisungpwark:** the party will probably go alright and you two will be best friends again in no time 

**marklee99:** yeah  
**marklee99:** thanks jisung  
**marklee99:** i feel a lot better now

**jisungpwark:** ofc hyung :)  ❤︎

————

**[GROUPCHAT: BOOCITY]  
**   


**jenowl:** yall  
**jenowl:** SPOOKORATIONS

**grimjun:** wtf jeno

**hyuckoween:** get your ass over to the dollar store  
**hyuckoween:** i’m standing outside waiting for you  
**hyuckoween:** i’m fucking freezing  
**hyuckoween:** if you arrive here and i’m an ice cube i’ll melt myself and i will come hunt you down

**jenowl:** omw r u n n i n g 

**jispooked:** alexa play running to you by nct127

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! IM LOVING ALL THE SPOOKY NICKNAMES AND IM SO SAD I HAVE TO CHANGE THEM WHEN HALLOWEEN IS OVER HOW SAD


	8. it's festive season bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjingle: because you all need to get in the fucking christmas spirit and let all the emotional shit behind  
> renjingle: stop being such pessimistic bitches
> 
> jaemummy: damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually planned for this chapter to come out on halloween.... we all know that it didnt happen. HAHAHAHHA but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!

**[PRIVATE CHAT: marklee99 - jisungpwark]**

 

**jisungpwark:** hyung

**jisungpwark:** are you okay?

 

**marklee99:** don’t

 

**jisungpwark:** are you okay?

 

**marklee99:** not right now

 

**jisungpwark:** hyung

 

**marklee99:** pls jisung

**marklee99:** not right now

 

**jisungpwark:** fine

**jisungpwark:** just know that i’m worried about you

 

**marklee99:** thanks jisung

 

**jisungpwark:** ofc hyung

**jisungpwark:** always for you

 

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: Huang Renjun - ringdingdonghyuck]**

 

**Huang Renjun:** if you dont stop with what the hell you’re doing rn

**Huang Renjun:** jaemin will literally slice your throat dumbass

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:**???

 

**Huang Renjun:** you know what you’re doing 

**Huang Renjun:** and it’s fucked up

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** i’m literally just spending quality time with my bro jeno

**ringdingdonghyuck:** yall are exaggerating while i’m not even doing anything

 

**Huang Renjun:** that you are fighting with mark

**Huang Renjun:** doesn’t mean you have to drag other couples down with you

**Huang Renjun:** so stop cuddling up to jeno 

**Huang Renjun:** it’s pathetic

 

**ringdingdonghyuck:** fucking fine

 

————

_marcasket: mark_

_grimjun: renjun_

_jenowl: jeno_

_hyuckoween: haechan/donghyuck_

_jaemummy: jaemin_

_chenlantern: chenle_

_jispooked: jisung_ **  
**

**[GROUPCHAT: BOOCITY]** **  
**

**grimjun:** i guess that halloween party yesterday was fun

**chenlantern:** …  
**chenlantern:** yeah i guess so

**marcasket:** well it could’ve been fun if someone didn’t act so clingy

**hyuckoween:** well it could’ve been fun if someone didn’t have a stick up their ass

**marcasket:** fuck you

**hyuckoween:** nah i pass

**marcasket:** oh are you only open for jeno

**hyuckoween:** what the actual fuck

**marcasket:** i don’t know if you’ve noticed  
**marcasket:** but jeno is not single

**hyuckoween:** i don’t know if you’ve noticed  
**hyuckoween:** but jeno and me are just friends

**jaemummy:** i don’t know if the both of you have noticed  
**jaemummy:** but jeno and me are in this fucking chat

**jenowl:** and there is nothing going on with hyuck and me?  
**jenowl:** what are y’all talking about

**jaemummy:** well

**jenowl:** what

**jaemummy:** you two were kinda clingy and touchy yesterday

**jenowl:** its bro bonding time

**hyuckoween:** its bro bonding time

**jaemummy:** i didn’t even know that you two were close like that

**jenowl:** br0s 4 life

**hyuckoween:** bro

**jenowl:** brobro

**hyuckoween:** brobrobro

**marcasket:** can you do this childish shit elsewhere  
**marcasket:** i don’t have time for this 

**hyuckoween:** damn who pissed in your coffee this morning

**grimjun:** shady

**hyuckoween:** if you’re thinking that i did it  
**hyuckoween:** i could’ve  
**hyuckoween:** i didn’t

**marcasket:** wait did you actually

**hyuckoween:** no..?

**marcasker:** you filthy fucking bastard

**hyuckoween:** i actually didnt 

**marcasket:** sure  
**marcasket:** as if you would stop lying 

**hyuckoween:** someone bring the chocolate  
**hyuckoween:** premarkstrual syndrom is back

**jaemummy:** oof

**chenlantern:** damn

**marcasket:** you know what  
**marcasket:** just drop it

**hyuckoween:** mark is running away again  
**hyuckoween:** whats new

**jispooked:** hyung  
**jispooked:** just stop

**hyuckoween:** fine

————

**[PRIVATE CHAT: shibajeno - nanaboi]**

**nanaboi:** so there is nothing between you and hyuck?

**shibajeno:** what  
**shibajeno:** ofc not  
**shibajeno:** why would there be

**nanaboi:** idk you two seem close all of a sudden

**shibajeno:** yeah we hung out yesterday  
**shibajeno:** and i guess it was fun  
**shibajeno:** the two of us are good friends

**nanaboi:** just that right

**shibajeno:** yeah he’s emotional constipated rn  
**shibajeno:** and that with mark is kinda hurting him more than we all thought it would  
**shibajeno:** that’s why he’s more clingy than usual

**nanaboi:** you know  
**nanaboi:** i was rlly jealous yesterday

**shibajeno:** you were?

**nanaboi:** yeah  
**nanaboi:** and i think hyuck sensed that  
**nanaboi:** but i feel stupid now  
**nanaboi:** and i’m proud that my boyfriend is supporting his bestfriend like that

 **shibajeno:** i-  
**shibajeno:** i had no idea  
**shibajeno:** i didn’t think that what i was doing, could’ve looked like that  
**shibajeno:** i guess i’ll just tone it down a notch

**nanaboi:** yeah you should

**shibajeno:** i’m sorry

**nanaboi:** it’s okay

**shibajeno:** can i come over

**nanaboi:** yes pls

**shibajeno:** jaemin i love you

**nanaboi:** i love you more idiot

**shibajeno:** thank you for telling me

**nanaboi:** always

————

**[GROUPCHAT: BOOCITY]**

 

**_grimjun_ ** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **_dreamas_ **

**_grimjun_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_renjingle_ **

 

**renjingle:** because you all need to get in the fucking christmas spirit and let all the emotional shit behind  
**renjingle:** stop being such pessimistic bitches

 

**jaemummy:** damn

 

**chenlantern:** i LOVE CHRISTMAS

 

**renjingle:** get all of those sticks out of your asses and at least let’s have fun

 

**marcasket:** we rlly should

 

**hyuckoween:** let’s run away from all our problems just bc its christmas

 

**jispooked:** i like that idea

 

**jenowl:** i think we just rlly should talk with each other after christmas and new years

 

**chenlantern:** yeah!!!  
**chenlantern:** let’s just forget all the irritations and problems and have fun this christmas!!!

 

**renjingle:** it’s festive season bitches

 

**hyuckoween:** omg 

 

**_hyuckoween_ ** _has changed_ **_marcasket_ ** _’s name to_ **_christmas MARKet_ **

 

**jenowl:** incredible

 

**hyuckoween:** my mind is so powerful

 

**_jaemummy_ ** _has changed_ **_jenowl_ ** _’s name to_ **_jenornaments_ **

 

**_chenlantern_ ** _has changed_ **_hyuckoween_ ** _’s name to_ **_haechestnuts_ **

 

**_jenornaments_ ** _has changed_ **_jispooked_ ** _’s name to_ **_jisleigh_ **

 

**jenornaments:** bc jisleigh sounds like jislay

 

**haechestnuts:** bro  
**haechestnuts:** your mind

 

**jisleigh:** jeno rlly doing the most out here

 

**_jisleigh_ ** _has changed_ **_chenlantern_ ** _’s name to_ **_elfle_ **

 

**_christmas MARKet_ ** _has changed_ **_jaemummy_ ** _’s name to_ **_jaemistletoe_ **

 

**renjinge:** now it’s actually festive season bitches


End file.
